1. Field of the Disclosure
The teachings in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate generally to a camera module and a method for inspecting horizontality of object and the camera module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, a camera module includes a lens unit including lenses, a housing assembly coupled to the lens unit, and a sensor unit including an IR (Infrared) filter and an image sensor. After a camera module is assembled, the camera module photographs an object, performs an image test, measures a device or measures position information of the device.
At this time, there may occurs a problem of a measured data being distorted, in a case the camera module and the object are not horizontally positioned. The horizontality of the camera module and the object is an important factor to characteristic data measured by the camera module, such that it is imperative to develop and research techniques for reducing distortion of characteristic data.